tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Season 5
Chris:Ever bored of the other contestants well now we are bringing NEW people its action packed!16 Contestants and 2 winners! CUSTOM CHARACTERS ONLY 3 per user ''Sign Ups(Closed) 1.Jonny-First123 2.Bread-First123 3.Melvin-First123 4.Lee-theeviloctorock 5.Explosivo-theeviloctorock 6.Eviltweek-theeviloctorock 7.Robert-Alfan3000 8.Charles-Alfan3000 9.Renee-Alfan3000 10.Ben-Mypalben 11.Stephanie-Mypalben 12.Terra-Mypalben 13.Axel-Phyneo 14.Brendan-Phyneo 15.Ventus-Phyneo 16.Rose-izzynsierrafan12 17.Charisma-izzynsierrafan12(Debuts Episode 3) Pre-Chat Chris: Our first new contestants are Jonny,Bread,and Melvin! Melvin: Hi! Chris: Next up here is Rose! Rose: Hi everyone *lindsay's theme music plays* Chris: Great now we have a new person replacing Lindsay now who will replace that guy who is least talked about. -At Tyler's house- Tyler: ITS TYLER! -Camp- Lee:hi everyone*trips* EvilTweek:hi *Explosion sound* ???:WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*lands* Explosivo:HIC Chris: Here are EvilTweek,Lee,Explosivo,Charles,Robert,and Renee! Robert:Hello! Charles:Greetings! Chris: Yeah Hi or what not. Elimination Table Episode 1:Video Game Portal Song Chris:Hello anyone wondering why we are in a lab?No?Okay!*Shoves them all into a Video Game*Now sing!(Theme to Before we Die) ''Robert:We're singing as we play! Charles:We do not have all day! Renee:Our lives begin to flash before our eyes! Jonny&Bread: We might just go bye bye! Melvin: Be squished and be chewy!There is still too much to do before we die! Bread: Being a Doctor! Jonny: Making History! Melvin: Be an Inventor! Axel: Solve a Mystery! Brendan: Be a pro tennis player! Ventus: Be a lawyer! Chris: If you don't sing by 30 minutes you don't get immunity! Ben: so we must start singing, or Chris will send us packing! Terra: ME TRY TO SING.. crud... I POKE ME EYE! Steph: Being eliminated would suck and heres why! Chris: Okay so either Explosivo,EvikTweek,Rose,or Lee is going home if they all 4 don't sing they will be up for voting! Jonny: We'd like to keep on living. Melvin: So Chris we hope you're giving. Bread: A Giant Piece of bread with the million! EvilTweek:How about clone with a million Lee:yeah well ill get a billion Explosivo:how bout a trillion Lee:quazillion EvilTweek:Quantilion Chris:*Saves contestant*''Rose is out! Rooms '''Boys Room' Girls Room 'The Chris McLean National Voteaday' Chris: Vote someone off. Robert:Brendan. Charles:Brendan, I guess. Renee:Brendan! Melvin: Brendan. Chris: And the second out is Brendan...any last words.*Throws Brendan out of camp* The New Random Arise Chris: Say the most randomest thing the winner gets to eliminate someone and it has to be appropriate. Robert:I love pie!And pi! Charles:*stars singing Rick Astley and Justin Beiber* I will stop when I win! Renee:*knocks Charles out*NOODLES! Melvin: BANANA PUDDING! Jonny: MASH POTATOES KILL JUSTIN BIEBER! Bread: Scarves taste like butter. Robert:YOU ARE FIRED! Chris: Bread and Renee win!They both eliminate someone!Charisma just joined as a new debuter! Renee:Bread goes first! Bread: EvilTweek because he sounds evil. Renee:Terra scares me! Chris: EvilTweek and Terra are out*Throws them out of camp* The Big Studio Race Chris:Race around the studio also the teams are on this list*Shows list*Killer Aliens and Screaming Jokers the winners get immunity.GO! Robert and Charles:*start running* Renee:*trudges behind* Jonny and Bread: *Start running* Melvin: Wait up*Catches up* Chris: The Screaming Jokers and The Killer Aliens are head to head! Robert:*speeds up* Charles:Hey! Renee:*slows down* Chris: Robert you went the wrong way!THE JOKERS ARE IN THE LEAD! Bread: The finish line...huff...*Throws Renee to the finish line*We win! Renee:*falls inches before the line* Charles:*passes the finish line* Chris: THAT IS THE RACING FINISH LINE!THE REAL FINISH LINE WAS TINY! Chef: Sorry I shrunk it. Melvin: Dang it!*Chases Chef with a chainsaw* Killer Aliens Vote#1 Robert:Charisma and Ben! Charles:Charisma and Ben! Chris: Its double elimination! Melvin: Charisma and Ventus.I think Ben deserves to stay Chris: Charisma and Ben are out! Game Chat Chris: Chat here as I think of a challenge. Melvin: Last time Ben and Charisma went. Chris: Yeah just like Blaineley, Charisma only lasted two episodes. Robert:Melvin, we need a victory! Chris: I CAME UP WITH THE CHALLENGE! Build-A-Recolored-Contestant-Workshop Chris: Recolor your character.The winners well just win!You can use any you already made.NOW GO! Chris: Only two did the challenge?The Screaming Jokers win!Melvin gets immunity! Killer Aliens Vote #2 Robert:Ventus! Charles:Ventus! Melvni: I have to say Ventus, sorry dude. Chris: Bye Ventus!The Merge is upon in two episodes!The Killer Aliens are done for! Planet Gyess Alot Gyess: Take me to your leader. Chris: Calm Gyess down the one who makes him the least calm loses! Robert:*gives him pie* Charles:*sings a lullaby* Renee:*Sings Justin Beiber* Gyess: THE MUSIC ABOUT THE MURDERER BURNS AND THIS PIE TASTES LIKE FOOT!*Falls asleep due to Charles' lullaby* Chris: THE KILLER ALIENS FINALLY WIN! Gyess: *Starts licking dirt when he wakes up* Chris; No quitting for anyone and who was the most annoying. Gyess: THE PIE!ITS A DISGRACE! Chris: Well bye Robert. The Aftermath